We Belong Together
by Gamercenary1995
Summary: The M-rated, uncensored version of the story, 'I Belong to You'. If you're not into smut and graphic sexual scenes between a human teenage girl and a male animatonic, then please DO NOT read.


**This is M-rated. So if this is not for you, do _NOT_ read it - for it will be graphic and _very_ detailed. The original idea for this to be written is by wnaruto616, so thanks for bringing up the idea. Also, sorry for not writing sooner for my health is taking a nose dive and it's been on my mind for weeks. The world of FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon, but the OC Kiara belongs to me.**

* * *

 _ **~~Freddy Fazbear's Pizza || Location: Pirate's Cove~~**_

Kiara gasps as Foxy pulls her into the cove, which revealed a hidden door that led into a hidden room that had no cameras inside. There was a large California king mattress with a velvety red comforter and numerous pillows. Foxy pulls Kiara on top of him, who falls back onto the bed. "Sorry, I couldn't hold myself back in the office."

She chuckles. "I could tell. Are you the only one who knows about this room?"

"The others know, but since we're finally alone together...they definitely know to _**not**_ come in here. It's also locked." He holds her close. Since he was in his human form, his hook was not on his hand and assured himself that she would be secure and safe. Kiara rests with Foxy, who rubs her side before slipping his hand up her shirt causing her to shiver. "Foxy..."

He turns them over a little bit, with him over her a little bit. "Kiki...I can't hold back anymore... Can I...make you mine?"

She caresses his cheek, smiling softly. "Take me..."

Foxy cups her face and gently leans in to kiss Kiara's warm, soft lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Foxy pulls her back into a fiery and passionate kiss. The world fell away, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Kiara ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Her right hand flowed onto his open skin her as she began greedily removing his shirt. Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding more pressure. Foxy's hand slid smoothly onto Kiara's arm, lifting it and pinning it against the bed. Their kiss grew more greedy, locking tighter. The heat flowing throughout her body began to grow as she felt his other hand slide under her shirt. He slowly unhooked the buttons, her shirt began to hang loosely and her lace bra now showing.

They break the kiss and Kiara looks at Foxy, who gives her a light smile. "I love you, Kiara." She could feel that her heart was about to burst out of her chest with joy. She lets tears fall from her emerald-green eyes. "I love you too."

After a few more touch of Foxy's lips, Kiara felt a hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of his lips. A hand runs through her hair, the kisses becoming harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around her waist, holding her close to his pine-scented body. Foxy's then kisses her collarbone and in-between the valley of her breasts before undoing her bra and removing it and she blushed. Kiara's breasts were small, perfectly-shaped; in Foxy's eyes, they were cute and merely beautiful.

He cups them, massaging softly and the girl moans in pleasure. He then licks the pink nipple with his tongue, before suckling it. Kiara gasps and moans in pleasure, gripping Foxy's red hair that aroused him even more. He then moves to the other nipple, which was hardened and erect while teasing her free breast with his hand. Soon, Foxy moves to kiss her stomach while starting to undo her jeans and manages to remove them as well as her panties.

Kiara blushes more and starts shivering, causing her now-boyfriend to become concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm nervous..." He caresses her cheek and quickly kisses her lips, softening his husky sexy voice. "Do not be scared, Kiki. It's just you and me. Do you trust me?"

She puts a hand on top of his and nodded. "I do."

He smiles. "Then just close your eyes and loose yourself. I will never harm you."

Kiara nodded and Foxy stands up to remove his own pants and underwear to show his fully naked body. His hairless chest was attractive with his own erect dark nipples and slight abs showing. He also has strong thighs and legs, a cute plump ass and his erect member made Kiara blush even redder. It was bigger than normal at a surprising eleven inches with a thick head and slight showing of the veins. His girth was about a good two inches.

He chuckles. "I may be a damn animatronic, but I'll be as gentle as I can."

She nodded before Foxy then gently grips her knees and spreads her legs, revealing her untouched core. Kiara shivers when his fingers spread her open to showed her pink flesh. "You're beautiful, Kiara." Foxy then kisses her navel and plants a kiss on her clit, causing her to shiver and moan more. His hunger grew more intense and starts licking her pussy, sending waves of burning passion and pleasure throughout her whole body. When he inserts his tongue and one finger, she cried out softly. Nobody has touched her before, feeling light sweat coat her body.

He teased her for a few more minutes before he leans up to look at her. "Can you...get me ready?" She blushes, but nodded. Foxy lays on his side, having his cock in front of her and has her lean on her side. He fingers her again while she gently takes him into her mouth. Kiara was surprised at his size. He tasted strange to her at first, but soon accepted and starts to take more of his cock into her mouth that eventually gets into her throat, making her gag and small traces of her own saliva trails down to his balls. Foxy moans in pleasure as she starts flickering his tongue against his lover's clit. In perfect synchronization, they pleased each other for a few minutes.

They pull back and Foxy gets in-between her legs, looking down at her. "I know you're nervous, but do not be afraid. It'll hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I possibly can. Are you ready?" Kiara nods just once. "I am."

He nodded. He then pushes his cock into her slowly. Kiara bites her lip and winced a little bit. He pushes in until his tip pressed against her hymen, making Kiara a little nervous. Foxy takes her hands into his, interlacing their fingers. "Squeeze my hands if it hurts." Kiara nodded and kisses him. He then pushes his entire length into her body, causing her to cry out in pain and squeezing his hands tightly.

Thin streaks of blood run down Foxy's hard member. "I-It hurts... P-Please make it stop..." The tears and pained look on her face broke Foxy's heart as he leans down, pressing their foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes. "I know, baby. I'm here. When the pain starts to fade..." He lets her hands go and holds her close, who wraps her arms around him as well. "...tell me and we'll continue. Just let your body relax..."

After about two minutes, Kiara's body relaxes a little bit and Foxy starts to slowly thrust in and out of her body. The lovers moan louder and the pleasure completely overpowers the pain. Every thrust has a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates getting faster. They kiss once again, their tongues dancing with each other's. Nothing distracted the two of them; the love between Foxy and Kiara was quite indistinguishable from lust - for the passion has bonded them together. They were now and forever apart of each other, their love seeped into their skin and rested in their bones. The bond became obvious, tangible and robust.

After for what felt like an eternity, Kiara rolls them over and was now on top of Foxy - for her sexual side had awoken. She rubs his chest seductively and starts to ride his cock, keeping him still and her breasts start to bounce lightly. Foxy smiles and rubs her sides, moaning in pleasure before he reached down and grabs her ass and Kiara straddles him before she picks up the pace. He had never felt this much bliss and he moans louder. "Fuck, Kiara... This is the best feeling in the world."

Kiara felt amazed and Foxy sits up, holding her in his lap. "I love you, Foxy. Please don't leave me..."

He holds her close and kisses her deeply. "I promise, on my life, that I shall always be with you. Nothing will take you away from me. I'm forever yours."

Her heart fluttered with happiness. "And I...forever belong to you."

They smile at one another and start the kissing once again as Foxy thrusts up into her, their moans and saliva mixing with each other's. Foxy's ears flicker happily as he then felt pressure filling up and his cock swelled up and Kiara felt it as she felt pressure in her own body. "Oh, my god..."

"Kiki...I can't hold it much longer..." He was moaning loudly and his girlfriend was panting, sweat has coated her body and hair. "M-Me too..."

Within about another five minutes, Foxy grunted and hugs Kiara tightly before he rears up and cries out, pushing his hot seed into Kiara's womb. She shivered as she felt him cum inside of her and she squirts onto his cock, relieving them both. She collapsed against him, who strokes her hair and rubs her back.

"Wow... That was amazing... How was it for your first time, Kiara?" She strokes his ears and looks at him, smiling softly. "It hurt, yes, but...it was great...the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Foxy pulls out of her and has Kiara cuddle with them. They didn't care what the others would think about their relationship; just as long as their bond is strong and remained truthful to each other, they were together and nothing would change that. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Foxy awakens. Today, the pizzeria was closed and Frederick Fazbear, the owner, was out of town for a funeral. He heads to the kitchen where Chica was cooking breakfast. Her pigtails were curled today and has a bang hanging over her left eye. She was wearing a yellow summer dress that has purple and red floral designs. "Morning, chicken beak."

She looks at him and shakes her head. "Sly dog. You two were **_loud_** as hell last night. Bonnie got annoyed and had to blast his earphones out with his music to not listen to you two going at it, for what it seemed to last about two hours. Damn... Kiara's phone went off and I had to explain the situation to her brother. He's embarrassed..." She starts laughing and Foxy walks to the refrigerator to get the spicy sausage.

Freddy walks in to help Chica make fried eggs with herbs and spices as well as salt and pepper. The trio talk and laugh and cook for a good while before Bonnie walks in. His hair was tangled and messy, with his magenta eyes having sagging dark circles under them. Foxy looks at him. "Oh hey. Sorry about last night."

The rabbit shakes his head at the fox animatronic, but he surprisingly doesn't get loud. "Next time, just keep the damn noise down." He then comes in to get out the orange and apple juice before they all start to get their plates. Chica turns her head. "Oh hey. Morning."

Everyone turns to see Kiara. Her hair was messy and yet she had a glow to her skin and eyes while only wearing Foxy's pirate coat.

Freddy chuckles at her. "Finally got yourself some rough relief. You're glowing like a light bulb."

She grunts, shaking her head and giving the bear the middle finger. "Yeah, yeah..."

She approaches Foxy, who kisses her and embraces her. "Morning. We decided to make some breakfast for all of us. Fried eggs, sausage, and bacon. What do you want to drink, baby?" Kiara yawns softly. "Apple juice sounds nice."

After getting their plates, the group then heads out to eat and talk. _This_ was going to be a long day...and an embarrassing one at that...

* * *

 **~~Author's Note~~**

 **I'm so sorry guys that I've been gone for so long. Not only has my health** **deteriorated, but I also visited my family in North Carolina last month. Thanks for being patient and supportive.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll see you guys then ^^**


End file.
